bukannya pelit tapi irit
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: apakah tao bisa bertahan pacaran dengan kris yang super irit, ? #humor gagal , author payah dalam sunmary , ChanBaek, SuLay hear ! EXO COUPLE CHAP 2 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

Author : choi seung wook

Cast:  
-Wu yi fan.  
-Huang Zi Tao.  
SuLay & ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rating : T.

Warning : GS ! TYPO ! Not NC !

Note : Jangan tanya mengapa setiap FF saia pasti ada ChanBaek & SuLay karena saya shipper akud mereka ! Terutama KrisTao, 2min # -,-

Sunmary : Kris irit sedangkan Tao boros, dan mereka pacaran, Kris akan memanjakan pacarnya jika ada disconant -,-

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari FTV tapi ceritanya tetap dari otak bodoh saia kok T.T  
Bener saia kagak copas #bersimpuh di kaki ibu #ngawur deh -,-

Ok cekidot...

Eh bentarr pasword dulu, ane kan VIP nih,,,,jadi anda harus masukin pasword nya ok ^. #kedip gaje

Ikutin saiaaa...#tereak

Say YEAHHHHH  
LALALAAAAAAAA #ngerap bareng GD di BIGSHOW

Ok pasword anda saia terima

.

.

''oppa kalau yang ini bagaimana bagus tidak?''Tanya yeoja tinggi bermata panda meminta komentar dari sang namja tampan berambut pirang blonde.

''aigoo baby ini tidak bagus, lebih baik disitu sajaa kajja''tanpa sepertujuan dari yeoja itu dengan seenak nya namja tampan itu menarik yeoja chingu ke toko discont 70% membuat sang yeoja memasang tampang masam -,-

''hey baby mau kemana katanya mau beli baju, lihatlah, kan itu banyak discont nya, sayang kan kalau di lewatkan''ujar sang namja mengejar sang yeoja chingu yang hanya memasang wajah malas.

''aishh sudahlah oppa aku sedang tidak mood berbelanja lagi, kenapa sih oppa ini pelit sekali !''kesalnya mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

''baby tao bukan nya oppa pelit sayang tapi ini irit''ujar namja tinggi itu mengelus pipi tembem sang yeoja, yeoja tinggi bernama tao itu menepis kasar tangan sang namja.

''oppa ini bagaimana sih, dikit-dikit irit, kalau mau beliin aku pasti nunggu diskonan dulu ! Kalau kagak ada discont boro boro mau naktir ! Oppa aku juga ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa nya oppa memberi aku hadiah dan membelikan aku baju atau apa, bukan nya aku matre oppa tapi oppa itu iritnya, ASTAGA, keterlaluan !''kesal tao mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang namja chin gu nya yang bernama wu yi fan atau kerap di sapa kris itu.

''baby tao, dengar kan oppa, oppa selalu tidak pernah meminta macam macam kepadamu, berbeda dengan namja lain ,dia membelikan yeoja nya pasti ada maunya, sedangkan oppa selalu menghargain kamu dan tidak bermacam macam karena oppa sangat mencintaimu baby''terang kris panjang lebar, sedangkan tao memasang wajah

''oppa ini ngeles terus''kesal tao dan meninggalkan kris.

''aishh baby tunggu hey''teriak kris tapi tao sudah keburu naik taxi dan meninggalkan kris yang mendesah kecewa.

''kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih baby, ini untuk masa depan kita''gumam kris dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

''hey baby panda kenapa melamun eum ada masalah dengan namja tiangmu?''tanya namja tampan yang mempunyai senyum malaikat itu, membelai lembut surai hitam sang adik manja kesayangannya.

''oppa , tao mau bertanya boleh?''tanya tao menatap sang kakak.

''tentu''

''oppa kalau membelikan lay eonnie sesuatu apa harus menunggu ada discont dulu?''tanya tao polos, suho hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya terkekeh pelan.

''anioo, eonniemu itu tidak suka oppa membelikannya barang, dia selalu menolak''jawab suho, tao hanya mengangguk.

''ya sudah oppa , tao mau berangkat kuliah dulu''ujar tao dan berjalan menuju mobil nya yang ada di garasi lalu melajukannya dimana dia menuntut ilmu selama 2 tahun ini.

Setelah sampai di campusnya tao memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju dalam campusnya.

''TAOOOOOOO BABYYYYY !''teriak kris , tao membalikan badanya saat mendengar teriakan sang namjachingu nya, kris kemudian memakirkan sepedanya lalu menghampiri tao.

''baby jangan marah dong''ujar kris.

''siapa yang marah sih oppa''ujar tao masih kesal akan sifat kris yang terlalu pelit.

''kenapa oppa disini? Bagaimana perkerjaan oppa di kantor? Terus kemana mobil oppa?''lanjut tao bertanya.

''mobil ada dirimah baby, lebih baik pakai sepeda , kan bisa lebih menghemat bensin''jawab kris seperti orang bodoh membuat tao menatap nya horor, kemana jalan fikiran kris-pikir nya.

''terus?''

''jadi begini , oppa ingin mengajakmu dinner sekalian merayakan unniversary kita yang ke 3 tahun, oppa akan mengajakmu kerestoran jepang''ujar kris, tao menatap kris tidak percaya lalu memeluk namja yang sangat di cintainya, walaupun pacarnya pelit tapi tao tetap mencintainya, karena dia menerima apa adanya kris.

''baiklah oppa''

''ya sudah nanti pulang oppa jemput ne''ujar kris lalu mengendarai sepedanya menuju kantornya.

.

.

''tao-ie apa sepulang kuliah kau ada acara eum?''tanya yeoja mungil menatap tao yang sedang asik membaca bukunya.

''ne baekkie waeyo?''tanya tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

''anio, aku kira kau tidak mempunyai acara, niatnya aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari kado untuk channie oppa''ujar baekhyun pelan terlihat rona di kedua pipinya saat mengatakan nama namjachingunya itu, tao menutup bukunya dan menatap baekhyun menyesal.

''mian he baekkie-ah tapi kris oppa mengajak ku bertemu''

''ah , gwanchanayo tao-ie''ujar baekhyun sembari memperlihat kan senyuman termanis nya.

''eh itu bukannya namja chingumu?''tanya baekhyun.

''ah iya''jawab tao yang melihat kris sedang memakirkan sepedanya.

''ya sudah ya aku ingin menemuinya dulu, kalau kau mau pergi pakai saja mobilku ini kuncinya''ujar tao dan memberikan kunci mobilnya ke baekhyun, sedang baekhyun hanya cengo -bukannya kris itu orang kaya ya? Mempunyai perusahaan terbesar lagi? Tapi kenapa dia menggunakan sepeda atau dia sudah bangkrut?-fikir baekhyun, lalu menggedikan bahunya tidak tau.

''oppa''ujar tao tersenyum.

''kkaja''ujar kris tersenyum, tao duduk di goncengan sepeda dengan kris yang menggayuh sepeda berwarna putih itu pelan, tao memegang kemeja kris erat membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum.

setelah sampai di tempat kris memakirkan sepedanya dan mengajak tao memasuki restoran jepang yang sedang memberi discont 85%  
Tao hanya menatap horor kris dan restoran itu secara bergantian.

''kenapa tidak makan baby?''tanya kris yang sedang asik melahap makannanya.

''tidak, melihat oppa saja aku sudah kenyang''jawab tao kesal, kris terkekeh.

''ya sudah kalau besok besok kita pergi makan, biar oppa saja yang makan dan baby yang melihat, baby lihat oppa makan saja udah kenyang, jadikan kita bisa ngirit''jawan kris, membuat tao sweetdrop.

''aishh aku marah sama oppa''ujar tao dan meninggallkan kris, kris meneriaki nama tao tapi tak didengar oleh yeoja itu.

''aishh''kris segera meninggalkan restoran itu dan mengejar yeoja chingunya.

''baby dengarkan oppa, oppa hanya bercanda''ujar kris dan menahan tangan tao.

''apalagi oppa? Aku malas menghadapi oppa''ujar tao kesal, dan sefrustasinya menghadapi sifat kris yang sangat irit.

''baby-''

''aishh sudahlah oppa, aku capek aku mau pulang''ujar tao dan berlari meninggalkan kris, kris hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan menuju sepedanya.

.

.

''babyyyyyy''teriak kris.

''tidak usah teriak oppa, ada apasih''tanya tao memutar bola matanya malas.

''kenapa tidak mengangkat telfon dari oppa eum?''tanya kris

''oppa merindukanmu baby''lanjutnya.

''tumben oppa mau nelfon biasanya kan tidak ada pulsa terus''jawab tao malas.

''iya baby kemarin ada promo nelfon sepuasnya''jawab kris, dan itu membuat tao semakin jengkel.

''ah sudah lah oppa, jangan ganggu aku lagi ! Oppa harus merenungi sikap oppa yang pelitnya minta ampun, kita butuh sendiri sendiri untuk sementara oppa, lebih baik kita putus''ujar tao dan membuat jantung kris pecah menjadi keping keping butiran debu.

''mwo baby,andwe ! Baby please ! oppa janji akan berubah, oppa janji tidak akan menunggu discon discont lagi, oppa tidak akan pelit lagi ! oppa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu baby'' ujar kris memohon sebenarnya tao tidak tega dia juga masih mencintai namjanya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ! kris harus di beri pelajaran sekali kali.

''sudahlah oppa , aku masih ada jadwal kuliah bye oppa''ujar tao dan segera meninggalkan kris, namja tampan itu hanya menatap punggung sempit yeoja chingunya  
Dengan pandangan iba.

TBC

Lanjut? Tergantung review, coz satu review anda sangat berharga bagi author yang abal abal ini T.T #peluk haru satu satu


	2. Chapter 2

Bukannya pelit tapi irit.

Author : Choi Seung Wook (ChanBaek2min)

Cast :  
Wu yi fan (N).  
Huang Zi Tao .

Other Cast :  
SuLay + ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama.

Rating : T

.

.

''anyeyong, suho hyung, apa ada tao-er?''tanya kris sopan.

''eh? Ada, silahkan masuk kris''ujar suho mempersilahkan kris masuk, kris mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

''dia ada di dapur, susul saja''ujar suho dan kris berjalan menuju dapur, untuk menemui yeoja yang sangat di cintainya itu, oh lihatlah betapa rindunya kris akan panda cantiknya, sedetik tidak bertemu dengan tao, rasanya setahun bagi kris, dan itu sangat menyiksap namja tampan ini.

Kris tersenyum melihat tao sedang duduk manis minum susu di meja makan.

''baby''teriak kris heboh membuat tao kaget.

''HYA !Oh My God !''teriak tao lalu segera berlari kepojokan menghindari kris, kris bingung melihat tingkah tao yang seakan menghindarinya, oh ayolah kris ingin memeluk yeoja tinggi nan cantik itu.

''hey baby kau kena-''

''stop ! Jangan maju ! Stop ! Stop! Teriak tao membuat kris berhenti dan menatap heran ke arah yeoja yang sedang sibuk memberikan penghalang tanda kuning itu di sekelilingnya, membuat kris menatap nya sedih.

''eh ada apa tao-ie?''tanya lay yang baru saja ingin mengambil air di kulkas tapi melihat tao sedang menyuruh kris agar tak mendekatinya, membuatnya heran.

''anio eonnie, kapan eonnie datang?''ujar tao dan segera memeluk kakak iparnya itu.

''baru, kau ada masalah dengan krissie?''

''hey panggilan apa itu?''tanya kris tidak terima dengan panggilan baru lay yang begitu memalukan.

''ah, jangan ladeni dia eonnie, kajja kita ke ruang tamu''ujar tao dan menggeret lay, kris dengan semangat 45 mengikuti dua yeoja itu.

#ruang tamu.

''sekarang ceritakan masalah kalian, ada apa eum?''tanya suho singkat , padat dan tidak jelas #plak, maksud saia jeas gitu -,-

''tanya saja kepada namja pelit itu''ujar tao malas.

''hey baby aku ini tidak pelit, aku hanya irit, aku menabung untuk masa depan kita''terang kris.

''kau kan sudah sukses kris, bahkan kau pemecah rekor pemuda terkayaa''ujar lay heran dan bersandar santai di dada bidan suho.

''hehehe iya, tapi kan tak apa apa juga menabung''jawab kris.

''ah oppa , apalagi kalau kita menikah, nanti uang beli sayurnya pasti sedikit, dan oppa pasti memelih sayur murah yang sudah berulat''kesal tao membayangkan masa depannya kalau udah nikah sama kris.

''ah kalau begitu tidak usah beli sayur, kebetulan oppa tidak suka sayur, jadikan kita bisa lebih irit''jawab kris tersenyum lebar membuat sulay swetdroop sedangkan tao merasa jengkel mendengar jawaban konyol dari kris.

''ah sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar''ujar tao dan segera pergi menuju kamar, sedangkan sulay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat taoris couple.

.  
..

.

''hufttttt''gumam tao dan duduk ditengah memisahkan pasangan chanbaek yang sedang bermesraan ria.  
Membuat chanyeol mendengus kesal, hey siapa yang tidak kesal ! Lihat lah tadi mereka itu akan melakukan ciuman tapi dengan seenak jidatnya tao duduk di pertengahan membuat mereka tak jadi berciuman -,-

''tao-ie kau kenapa?''tanya baekhyun lembut.

''aishh kau ini sana pergi menggangguku saja''dengus chanyeol, tao hanya mehrong ke arah namja tiang listrik itu.

''baekkie lihat si tiang itu memarahiku''adu tao.

''channieee''tegur baekhyun membuat chanyeol membekap mulutnya.

''jadi bagaimana eum? Mau berbagi?''tanya baekhyun.

''hehehe aku tidak ada masalah kok eonnie''ujar tao tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya memasang wajah

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan lebih aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Kris oppa, tapi dia selalu menghampiri ku dan mencoba memohon agar kembali kepadanya, sebenarnya juga aku merindukannya, biar pun dia super duper pelit dan irit ! Tapi aku masih saja mencintainya ! Aku galau !  
Seperti sekarang ini melihat dia bersandar di badan mobilnya dengan gayanya yang sangat cool, membuatku terpanah tapi tidak lama ! Nanti bisa GR dia -,-

''tao-ie''aku mendengar teriakan nya, dan aku balikkan tubuhku 180 derajat , melihatnya berlari kearahku, aku pun segera berlari dan akhirnya kami kejar kejaran layaknya film india tinggal turunin saja hujan dan cari pohon mutar mutar deh di pohon ah untung saja aku bukan penggemar india , tari perut yang menggelikan mataku membuat mataku katarak menonton film lebay itu -,-

Grepp

Damn

Aku tertangkap, siapa saja tolong aku, aku mohon, kalau ada yang bisa menolongku nanti aku doa kan kalian berjodoh dengan soo man ajjussiii?

''baby kau kenapa? Segitu takut nya kah baby dengan ku eum?''ujarnya memasang wajah sedih, aishh tao-ie jangan termakan oleh namja tiang ini , dia pasti hanya ekting memasang wajah anak ayam kehilang induk -,- tapi aku harus bagaimana, aku merindukannya, aku ingin bermanja manja dengan naga ku yang super duper pelit ini -,- #muji atau apa tao?

Oh lihat lah bibir nya yang mengerucut benar benar keliahatan sungguh sangat tidak cocok , terlihat seperti bencong kaleng yang menyanyi di bus bus yang ada di pulau gadung -,-  
Tapi tidak segitunya walaupun seperti apa pose my krispy dia tetap gurih, bagaikan biskuit yang di lumuri coklat termahal lalu terjun di susu strawbery lalu berakhir di bibir sexyku, aku lapar -,- ah sepertinya yang ngarang cerita ini terlalu lebay ya reader, bisa bantu panda yang tak berdaya ini untuk membunuh authornya eum?

''kenapa melamun baby, apa kau tidak merindukan ku eum?''tanya kris oppa menatapku selembutnya bulu nya ulat bulu, ihhh sungguh menggelikan, apalagi badan ulat bulu gemuk gemuk gimana gitu ,,,,ih aku jadi geli.

''opp...oppaaa...ki..kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi oppa''ujar ku menatapnya menyesal dan aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya, ah untung saja oppa tidak mempunya penyakit jantung, jika punya eum sudah mati dia, dan aku menjanda? Andweee aku belum mau menjanda T.T

''kau kenapa baby? Apa kau sudah punya pengganti dariku eoh? Apa kau selingkuh selama ini ! Iya ! Pantas saja kau selalu menghindar dariku ! Ck!''tiba tiba dia marah, tanpa jelas dan apa ! Dia menuduh yaoja cantik cetar membahana sepertiku seingkuh ! Hey demi bulu mata syahrini yang membadai ! Aku tidak selingku ya ! aigoo aku sudah membuat naga murka T.T

''oppa jangan asal bicara ya ! Walaupun oppa pelit ! Irit ! Aku tidak pernah berpindah ke lain hati !''balasku naik pitam, enak saja aku di tuduh selingkuh ! Kalau nanti aku selingkuh beneran baru tau rasa kau oppa, sungguh membuat panda cantik seperti ku jengkel ! oh ayolah demi pantat pandaku yang begitu montok aku sungguh sangat mencintai namja pelit yang ada di depan ku ini ! Tidak percaya? Akupun begitu.

''terus apa alasanmu menjauhiku terus eoh?! Apa kau sudah mendapat namja yang boral iya ! Iya heh !''murkanya, perkataannya sungguh membuat darahku meledak.

''oppa ! Dengar ! Aku bukan yeoja yang seperti itu ! Aku membencimu oppaa ! Aku membencimu !''teriakku sekuat tenaga dan melebihi cemprengnya suara key istrinya si ayam onew -,-

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang mungkin masih emosi -,-

Grpp

''eumphttttppppppp''tiba tiba dia melumat bibirku kasar , aku tau kalau oppa sudah begini dia sedang cemburu besar sebesar besar nya bulu semut -,- , dia mendorongku ke dinding dengar bibirnya masih melumat panas bibirku, aku merasakan rasa khas darah keluar dari bibirku, karena dia menggigit bibirku kencang saat aku tidak mau membiarkan lidah nakalnya memasuki mulutku, tangannya meremas pundakku, aku memukul dada bidangnya , aku benar benar butuh udara ! Aku butuh udara ! Aku belum mau mati ! Oh ayolah kalau aku mati siapa yang akan menjadi panda cantik eoh?!

''arghhh oppaaaa !''kesalku sesak nafas, dia menatapku tajam, membuat nyaliku menciut ! Kalau dia marah terlihat seperti ajjussi ajussi mesum, euh serem ei !

dia berusaha mencium kembali bibirku yang sudah berdarah, tapi aku memalingkan wajahku , sehingga bibir kami tidak jadi menyatu, aishhh bibirku pedih T.T

Oppa menarik daguku paksa dan kembali melumat kasar bibirku, beginilah dia ! Kalau sudah cemburu ! sudah seperti kerasukan iblis mesum.

''eughh ..oppa...ahhhhsss...lepasss hmptttttt''ringisku, tapi dia malah semakin liar, membuatku tidak nyaman, jadinya aku hanya pasrah saja, percuma saja aku meronta, tetap tidak akan di dengar olehnya !

akhirnya ! Dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami, aku benar benar kesal sekarang ! Kesal sekesal kesalnya melihat rambut upin ipin yang tidak gondrong gondrong dan itu membuatku jengkel !

''baby mian he''ck ! Baru menyesal dia ! Setelah menyiksa bibir sexy ku, oh my lips so hurt...T.T

''oppa kau menyakitiku''lirihku dan menunduk, dia mengangkat daguku dan mengusap bibirku yang masih ada sebercak saliva bercampur darah.

''mian he baby, tapi kau membuatku cemburu.''

''oppa walaupun kita tidak berhubungan, tapi aku tidak bisa mencari pengganti oppa, aku selalu mencintai oppa, walaupun oppa pelit''ujar tao mengeluar kan isi hatinya yang jengkel akan sikap kris.

''tapi baby , oppa menabung untuk masa depan kita, untuk kebahagiaan mu baby''ujarnya lembut.

''oppa jangan memikirkan masa depan, lihat yang sekarang dulu, kalau sekarangnya berhasil dan giat dalam berkerja masa depan pun terang oppa''

''baiklah baby, oppa janji oppa tidak akan pelit lagi, janji''ujar nya, aku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang sungguh sangat ku rindukan.

''baby jeongmal bogoshippooooo...''bisiknya membuatku merinding, walaupun oppa kadang pervert tapi oppa tidak pernah berbuat lebih dari ciuman saja, oppa sangat bisa menghargaiku sebagai wanita, karena itulah aku sangat mencintainya, sangat sangat.

.

.

''aishhhh oppa pelannnnn !''kesal tao, ne ! Sekarang kris membanti tao membersih kan luka dibibrnya akibat gigitan berbisa dari kris

''aigoo baby ini sudah pelan''ujar kris.

''pelan kata oppa , akhhhh sakit opppaaa ! Ya ! Ya !''teriak tao saat kris menekan luka di bibir bawahnya.

''aigoo diamlah baby''

''aku tidak mau di obatin sama oppa !''kesal tao dan mengambil ahli kaca dan kapas ber alkohol itu kemudian mengobati lukanya sendiri.

''ah ini semua gara gara oppa, jangan poppo tao lagi !''kesal tao dan perkataannya membuat kris terkejut.

''mwo ! Andwee ! Jangan begitu baby!''ujar kris memohon.

''oppa jangan memasang wajah seprti itu, kau lebih terlihat seperti janda yang kematian suami''tegur tao dan itu membuat kris tambah terkejut.

''hey aku ini tampan ! Masa di samakan dengan janda kematian suami, ck apa tidak ada kata lain''omel kris kesal.

''ya ya ya, tampan kalau di lihat dari ujung gunung tertinggi''ujar tao malas.

''yayaya oppa kalah''ujar kris dan bersandar di kursi kantornya.

Tok tok tok

''ya masuk''ujar kris.

''selamat siang presdir, ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani''ujar namja tampan memasuki ruangan presdir itu.  
Tao melihat namja tampan itu daru pucuk ke pucuk, -sepertinya aku kenal dia, tapi dimana- fikir nya.

''hey hey, peniel ! Shin peniel''ujar tao heboh membuat namja tampan dan kris terkejut saja-,-

''eh kau, tao kan, panda-ku?''tanya peniel ikut heboh.

''ah penielieeeeee''ujar tao senang dan memeluk namja itu, membuat kris mengeluarkan tanduk merahnya pertanda cemburu, tapi seprtinya tao tidak menyadari akan kecemburuan namja chingunya.

''ehm''deham kris, tapi tidak menyadarkan mereka yang sedang ber pelukan ria.

''ehm ehm''

''EHMMMMMMMMMMM uhuk uhuk''deham kris kencang dan akibat nya di terbatuk sendiri, barulah sadar.

''eh oppa kau kenapa?''tanya tao heran masih posisi berpelukan.

''ah aku sedang berenang, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang tercekik panda''ujar kris geram.

Tao yang sadar posisinya langsung melepas pelukannya.

''hehehe mian he oppa, dia hanya adik kelasku''ujar tao tersenyum kikuk.

''jadi noonaa pacarnya presdir?''tanya peniel.  
Tao hanya mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri kris lalu memberinya segelas air.

''aigoo oppa udah tua ne kekeke''ujar tao tertawa melihat kris yang batuk nya seperti kakek kakek -,-  
Aigoo tao bukannya membantu kris malah tertawa melihat namjachingunya sekarat -,-

TBCCCCC

Taraaaaaaaaa

Tapi bohong

''ya sudah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ne''ujar peniel sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

''kau kenal dengan peniel baby?''tanya kris, lihat lah wajah cemburunya masih terlihat, dan itu membuat tao harus mencari beribu alasan agar bang naga tidak cemburu.

''dia keponakan ku oppa''

''tadi baby bilang adik kelas?''

''ah iya dia sepupu adik kelasku''

''bisa jelaskan lebih detail eum?''

''baiklah baiklah, dia suamiku oppa''

''mwoooo !''

''tapi bohong, kekekeke, anio ibunya dan ibuku kakak adik, kita hanya saudara sepupu''ujar tao dan membuat kris tenang.

TBC

Kali ini beneran #pamitan bareng BIGBANG CHANBAEK TAORIS SULAY

RIPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NE


End file.
